In order to conduct clinical research in a safe, efficient and effective manner, an established infrastructure attendant to all aspects of subject safety, emergent medical care, and data acquisition and managment is essential. The Subject Assessment, Sample Procurement and Clnical Operations Core addresses these needs and assists investigators and research subjects conducted within the Clinical Research Branch. Recruitment of older volunteers for research studies is of paramount importance but remains a challenge for a number of reasons, including the presence of disqualifying comorbidities, medication use, and logistical issues, such as transportation to and from the research center. As the number of NIA research projects that rely on older participant volunteers increases, the importance of recruitment and assessment is amplified. Participants in this program visit the clinical research unit at Harbor Hospital. A complete physical examination including functional tests such as walking speed and grip strength are performed. In addition, laboratory tests and imaging studies are performed. Data is recorded and eligibility for specific, ongoing research projects is ascertained. Participants who have indicated a willingness to participate on an NIA research project if qualified, will be notified and arrangements made for further discussion and, if interested, enrollment.